


While We Were Young

by queenfeliicity



Category: Psych
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 21:32:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3952522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenfeliicity/pseuds/queenfeliicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the fall semester of Juliet O'hara's junior year at the University Of Miami. She seems to have everything planned out when she meets a Shawn Spencer in her criminal law. This will tell the story of the Psych characters as if they were all in college together. Switches between POV and is a Work In Progress</p>
            </blockquote>





	While We Were Young

Chapter 1: Juliet

The morning sun glowed bright through the dusty window of Juliet’s dorm room. Although the building was old, it oozed this inexplicable charm. She swung her feet over the edge of her lofted bed and hopped down onto the cold tile floor. Her t-shirt stuck to her like velcro, the hot Miami air leaked through the cracks in the corners of the windows.

it was the fall semester of her junior year at the University of Miami, the first year she’d been able to get a single room. She had always got along with her dorm mates, but had never really been one who liked to share everything and anything. This year was supposed to be perfect. She was at the top of her class and planned to keep it that way. She had her friends set, her career path set; everything was figured out. 

Glancing around the dorm room, she saw the same picture she’d had hung beside her desk every day since high school. It was a picture of her family; her mom Maryanne, her dad Frank, Juliet, and her older brother Ewan. Ewan was wearing his U.S. Navy uniform in the picture. She smiled proudly; the name O’Hara embroidered across the pocket. Ewan was the one who had originally inspired Juliet to go into the police force. 

He had always been a sort of a mentor to her, his desire to protect his country was what Juliet admired most about him. She knew that she wasn’t cut out for the kind of the work they did in the Navy like Ewan, so the police force seemed like the next best thing. Hopefully one day, she would be able to become a detective like she had always hoped. 

Juliet was lost in thought, her eyes fixed upon the picture, when she heard a knock on her door.

“Hi, I’m lost and I was wondering if you could tell me how to get to room 486?” A average height boy with dark brown hair asked, his eyes staring down at his feet. He giggled nervously.

“I doubt it, since this is a girls only dorm, and there isn’t a room 486; the numbers only go up to 400,” Juliet replied, matter-of-factly. 

“Ah, you got me, I kn-,” the boy’s voice trailed off. He had finally looked up at Juliet and suddenly his face went blank. She watched as the boy fished helplessly for words that obviously wouldn’t come. She looked back at him. There was something about him, but she couldn’t quite tell what it was. She fidgeted nervously with her pocket. 

“Well, sorry. Bye,” Juliet shut the door promptly. She leaned back against the closed door; she could hear him breathing on the other side. She closed her eyes, trying to get the image of his eyes out of her head.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short, I promise the next one will be longer!


End file.
